Trunks' Departure to the Future
by Death Be Mine
Summary: Okay so what, Trunks never had a girlfriend before and after he went to the past...but isn't that what fanfictions are for? ^_~


1 Trunks' Departure  
  
"Something's wrong." I said as I looked into his face, wondering what could be going on in his mind this time. He averted his gaze and gritted his teeth. "I have to go." My breath caught in my throat and I took a step towards him. "Where are you going?" He heaved a sigh and said nothing more.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
He looked up towards the stars. "Back in time, to stop what could have been prevented. I clenched my fists. "The androids." He nodded. "If Goku hadn't died from that virus, then we could've stopped them, now all the Z fighters are gone. Killed, one by one." He tensed as his energy rose with anger and his hair began to flutter restlessly. I wrapped his arms around my waist to comfort and calm me more than him. He returned my embrace and held me tight.  
  
"How will you do it?" He stroked my hair and he began to become more tranquil. "Mother made a time machine, I'm due to leave tomorrow morning." I let out a strangled cry and turned to face him, my eyes brimming with tears. "So soon?" He nodded, his face reflecting off of my emotions. "That's why I called you, so we could spend our last night together."  
  
My tears flowed freely now and I buried my face in his muscled chest, soaking his dark shirt with my tears. He gently lifted my head and kissed my lips softly. "If this is our last night, shouldn't we make it a happy one?" His question ceased my crying and left me in sniffles. He smiled and kissed me again. "Why don't we go for a walk along the beach? It should be beautiful this time of year. I copied his smile and nodded. "Okay."  
  
He cradled me in his arms and we flew towards the shoreline, the waves crashing nosily at our arrival. He set me to lie down and I did so, watching him come down next to me. We stayed in each other's arms, cuddling and caressing every now and then.  
  
"It's going to be dangerous." He finally said holding me close. I closed my eyes. "So in other words you probably won't make it back alive?" He grimaced at my crude interpretation and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off with a kiss. "If this is our last night, don't waste it by talking." I breathed. He gave a sad kind of grin and kissed me back, igniting a flame of passion that burned wildly within my heart.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I didn't see him off to the past. I stayed in my room brooding and crying. I knew he wouldn't want me to do so, but I couldn't help it. I isolated myself until his energy was gone and emerged from my room. "Trunks." I murmured sadly looking off into the sky. I bowed my head and headed towards the direction where we spent out last time together. There I stayed for the day, thinking back on our memories. Wondering if his journey would be successful, wondering if he'd come back alive. I couldn't do anything but wait, and that was the hard part.  
  
He was gone, so I trained by myself and raised my power to new levels. But it wasn't the same without seeing the sparkling approval in his eyes to make me feel like I actually accomplished something. Everyday I thought of him, fearfully believing that he forgot about me and found some other woman in the past that he found more appealing than me. Each time I thought about it, I cursed myself for being so paranoid. But my biggest fear was that he wouldn't make it back alive.  
  
Months came and went, but never did I forget about him or our last moments. Then that glorious day came when he arrived back home. Gleeful with anticipation, I rushed towards the time capsule from Capsule Corp. and flung the door open only to find a complete stranger staring back out at me. I took a step backwards and the stranger grinned at me. "I'm back." His voice was so different, so much deeper, much more disturbing. Bulma rushed past me and welcomed her son back to his time and everyone celebrated, including me.  
  
When we had gotten the chance to be alone again, we were out on the balcony watching the stars. I smiled to myself. That had always been our favorite thing to do.  
  
He wore a simple black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a large Capsule Corp. icon on his chest. I lightly ran a forefinger over his newly developed muscles. "You've changed." I said with a knowing grin. He chuckled and tossed back his hair. That was another alteration. His hair had gotten so much longer. When he left, it was hardly past his ears, now it hung in long tresses below his shoulders. I ran my fingers through it on impulse.  
  
"Yes, I've changed a lot." He began to explain about his adventures in the past. I listened contentedly watching his new form curiously. He finished with his decision to kill the Cell from this time as soon as he could.  
  
Before I knew what he was doing, he quickly spun me out at arms length. I felt his eyes taking my new appearance as my eyes did to him. "You've changed also." I laughed slightly and nodded. "I've been training." He brought me back to him, locking me in a hug. "Yes, that I can see." He said as his fingers explored my arms and went upwards towards my shoulders and further more up to my neck. He replaced his fingers with his lips and I moaned softly. His kisses trailed up my neck and onto my lips. I grinned and pressed my lips to his matching his passion with that of my own.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear, nibbling at the lobe and the earring that hung there. I placed the tips of my fingers on his cheek and guided his lips to mine for another kiss. "And, I love you too, Trunks." 


End file.
